1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to the modulation technology of communication, and, more particularly, to modulation by dual chirp modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modulation is meant that signals are carried by carriers for modulating. An original signal may be converted into an appropriate electric wave signal by modulation. In addition, the frequency of the signal may shift to any other frequency in frequency spectrum by modulation for transmitting the signal easily and utilizing the frequency spectrum effectively. Modulation is often used in wireless communications, data transmissions via telephone line and so on.